Oxymore
by OriginOfLove
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke, deux êtres bien opposés, tellement éloignés qu'absolument rien ne semblait pouvoir les unir, si ce n'est ce lien. Un lien unique donc sublime qui régit leur vie, leur complicité se transforme lentement en une attirance aussi irrésistible que interdite. Quand ils se revoient huit ans plus tard un seul regard suffit pour raviver leur amour né à Lasiko.
1. Chapter 1

Oxymore

Le Lien

Au Japon vivaient deux être, les plus différents, les plus opposés qu'on puisse trouver, éloignés l'un de l'autre qu'absolument rien ne semblait pouvoir les rapprochés, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa.

L'un était blond, avec de grands yeux bleus, une petite bouille d'européen détonnant ainsi dans sa petite ville de Lasiko, dans la troisième arrondissement de Nagoya, Kita au Japon. Cependant il ne fessait aucun effort pour passer inaperçu, de nature joyeuse, exubérante et surtout extraverti. Il fessait toujours tout pour qu'on le remarque, il aimait détourner l'uniforme du collège avec des accessoires extrêmement voyant, de grosse lunette d'aviateur ou des tee-shirt orange à l'apologie d'un jeu vidéo ou de ramens. Malgré sa bonne volonté, il était le plus souvent ridicule et la source de moquerie des ses camarades.

Puis, il y avait Sasuke Uchiwa, de la célèbre famille des Uchiwas connus pour être une grosse fortunes du Japon. Sasuke était parfaitement dans la lignée des Uchiwas, digne pour une pas dire fier avec un égo beaucoup trop développé pour un age aussi jeune. Il était intelligent, absolument parfait dans tous les domaines si ce n'est dans ses rapports aux autres, comme le disait Sartre « l'enfer c'est les autres ». De la même manière que Naruto transpirait l 'excentricité et la lumière, Sasuke était froid et sombre. Absolument tout chez lui renvoyait à la noirceur, ses longs cheveux ébène en cascade, ses yeux noirs intenses puis il ne portait sue du noir ou du bleu nuit pour contraster étrangement avec sa peau blanche presque pale.

Pour résumer donc rien, absolument rien ne semblait pouvoir les unir mais le titre est « _Oxymore_ » donc par définition il doit y avoir un lien étroit entre eux, une union unique et rare donc forcément sublime.

C'est cette histoire que je vais vous raconter, celle de deux âmes contradictoires mais unis par une force qui les transcende.

Septembre 2000

C'est la rentée des classes au collège privé de Lasiko à Nagoya, les élèves avaient retrouvés leur uniforme stricte, un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche portant l'insigne de l'établissement, un dragon blanc et une cravate noir même pour les filles, cependant la jupe était de rigueur pour les demoiselles.

Le collège privé de Lasiko était assez huppe car très rigoureuse et sélectifs. De grands personnages de la vie la vie public du Japon y avait fait leur étude, les préférant à celle de la capitale. Ici à Lasiko, loin des tumultes de la capitales japonaise, les élèves pouvaient se consacrer à leur études jusqu'en terminale. Lasiko comportait à la fois un collège et un lycée, c'était un domaine de deux hectares avec tous les meilleurs services que pouvaient offrir un établissement scolaire, des quartiers pour les pensionnaires avec une chambre par personne très bien équipé, un énorme dispositif sportif comportant un gymnase, une piscine et un stade ou l'on peut pratiquer tous types de sport, une salle de théâtre et une cafétéria ouverte 24 heures sur 24 proposant des repas ou simple encan équilibrés à partir de produit frais.

On pourrais penser sue Lasiko est un endroit de rêve si ce n'est les gémissements et les plaintes des élèves qui fessaient leur rentrée. Lasiko avait pour objectif de former l'élite de demain donc était extrêmement strict sur les règles, aucun écarts de conduite était tolérés à Lasiko.

Donc forcément aucuns élèves étaient ravis d'y retourner après plus de deux mois de vacances. Les plaintes se fessaient entendre dans toutes les classe, on regrettait déjà la plage et les grasses-mâtinés. Tous semblaient concernés par ce phénomène sauf Sasuke Uchiwa, les cours débutaient dans un peu moins de cinq minutes mais il était déjà assis à sa place avec un livre ouvert .

Il le participait au tumulte des retrouvailles de rentrée qu'il trouvait ridicule, s'être quitté durant à peine deux mois n'exigeait pas autant d'effusion de larmes. Il rentrait en deuxième année de collège mais cela na changeait absolument rien , il continuait de trouver le collège, les élèves , les professeurs, Lasiko barbants. Il était relativement satisfait tout de même, car lisait un livre qui le captivait lorsque :

Sasuuuuuke-kun ! entendit-il

Un troupeau de hystériques à peine pubère l'encerclèrent.

Alors Sasuke-kun... tu as passé de bonne vacance ?!

Tu nous à manquer Sasuke-kun !

Où est-tu allé Sasuke-kun pour les vacances ?

Furent les seuls phrases que Sasuke arriva à distinguer, elles étaient au moins dix et parlaient tous ensembles d'une voix suraiguë. Même s'il aurait voulus répondre, il n'était pas sûr qu'elles entendent donc préféra les ignorer et se concentrer sur son livre.

La cloche sonna enfin et le libéra avec soulagement , son professeur principal, Mr Umino Iruka professeur d'Histoire et Géographie pénétra dans la salle de classe. Il commença comme chaque année par un discours de rentrée, sur l'importance de cette année, la discipline, le programme...

Après au moins 15 minutes de discours, le cours commença, enfin pas que l'Histoire était son cours favoris mais détestait qu'on parle pour ne rien dire. On toqua soudainement à la porte c'était le directeur Mr Hiruzen Sarutobi, à son entrée tous les élèves se relevèrent comme l'exigeait le protocole. Il était accompagné vraisemblablement d'un nouvel élève, mais il était différent à sa vue la majorité des élèves ne purent caché leur surprise, d'autre rirent. Il était blond mais d'un blond éclatant avec de grands yeux bleus clairs, il était visiblement étranger même si à y regarder de plus près on pouvait remarquer des traits asiatiques. Il détonait pas simplement par ses yeux ou ses cheveux, mais il avait l'air négligé, la cravate de travers, les cheveux en bataille puis ses lunettes d'aviateur sur la tête lui donnait un air d'imbécile.

Je vous présente Uzumaki Naruto, il sera un élève de cette classe à présent...je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir.

Sur ce le directeur s'en alla, les élèves s'assirent et tous observèrent le nouveau venus planté devant eux.

Comment se fait-il que vous n'arrivez que maintenant ? Je pensais que vous...

Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, je suis un peu en retard car je me suis perdus...il est hyper grand ce collège ! fit Naruto en riant, un peu gêné par son excuse en entraînant avec lui le classe.

SILENCE ! fit Iruka-sensei rétablissant le calme.

Et vous Mr Uzumaki Naruto ne vous avisez plus jamais de me couper la parole et c'est le dernière fois qu'un retard sera accepté ! rétorqua Iruka autoritaire. Reprenez votre place ! lança-t-il en lui montrant une place vide juste à coté de Sasuke, qui se rendit compte qu'il y avait une place vide à coté de lui.

En allant s'asseoir le regard de Naruto croisa celui de Sasuke pour la première fois. Naruto lui sourit et Sasuke ne répondit rien. Ainsi fut leur première rencontre à l'image de chacun, ils avaient 12 ans.


	2. Chapter 2

Toi contre Moi

Les cours reprirent et Sasuke ne s'étonna pas de trouver Naruto à ses cotés à chaque puisqu'il était rangé dans l'ordre alphabétique, mais sans jamais lui adressé la parole.

Déjà plus de 2 semaines que Naruto fessait partie de la classe B de Lasiko, sans pour autant s'être fait de véritables amis. Mais tristement on pouvait dire qu'il en avait l'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il arrivait dans un nouvel établissement durant une semaine ou deux au maximum il était l'attraction, tous voulaient le connaitre et comprendre l'origine des ses cheveux et ses yeux, le questionnait sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Ensuite le processus se dissipait, chacun retournait à ses occupations ou ses amis d'origines. Toutes les amitiés étaient déjà formés et lui en était exclus car restait l'éternel étranger. Apres 17 jours à Lasiko ont l'ignorait déjà et la solitude vint le guetter. Naruto détestait ce sentiment plus que tout au monde,la solitude. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer tout seul. Alors il commença ses pitreries, ses blagues et ses farces, au moins dans ses moments là il était le centre de l'attention, durant au moins quelques minutes ou heures même si les punitions s'enchaînaient, il considérait que ça valait le coup. Donc en moins d'un mois, il était devenus le pitre de la classe, la Bête noire tous les enseignants.

Il savait qu'il se mettait à dos certains de ses camarades qui ne supportait pas le chaos qu'il provoquait ou qui s'était déjà lassé comme Sasuke, le garçon à ses côtes. Naruto remarqua très vite que Sasuke était seul comme lui, sauf que contrairement à lui, s'était par choix. Tout le monde semblait l'apprécier, les filles l'aimaient et les garçons voulaient lui ressembler, même s'il ne fessait jamais rien dans ce sens. Il ignorait la plupart des gens qui osaient lui parlé, le nez constamment plongé dans un livre. Sa froideur horripilait Naruto qui donnerait tout pour être à sa place.

Novembre 2000

Naruto s'était entiché d'une jolie brune de sa classe qui répondait au doux nom Midori, Naruto considérait qu'elle était la plus belle fille de tout le collège. Il avait de très nombreuses fois tenté de l'approcher en vain mais ce jour de jeudi était béni par le Dieux. Il était en train de discuter tranquillement et Naruto n'avait fait aucune gaffes puisqu'elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie, elle souriait même. Naruto ne pouvait pas être plus heureux lorsque :

Sasuuuke-kun ! entendit-il

Il venait juste de passer, sortant de la cafétéria, les filles se huèrent sur lui y comprit Midori qui le lâcha en plan. Naruto était débité, il ne fessait aucun effort, n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers elles, mais il les attirait toutes. Naruto fulminait et détestait Sasuke de plus en plus . Il se retourna vers Kiba, un camarde de classe qui lui parlait de façon ponctuel :

Enfin c'est qui de type ? demanda Naruto frustrée

C'est un Uchiwa, faut pas chercher il joue dans une autre catégorie.

Comment ça ?

Tu ne con,nais pas le famille Uchiwa, c'est une très ancienne famille, on les dit très proches de l'Empereur. Ils ont faits fortunes dans des domaines variés comme le pétrole, le gaz, des banques, et même le vin. Pour faire court, Sasuke est le plus riche d'entre nous, sa famille fait toujours des dons conséquents à Lasiko, il faut le respecter.

C'est pas parce qu'il est hyper riche qu'il peut se permettre de se conduire ainsi ! rétorqua Naruto

Si ce n'était que ça, mais c'est un génie, il est le meilleur dans toutes les matières depuis toujours. Se ne sont pas n'importe qui, rajouta Kiba avant de s'en aller.

Ces informations sur Sasuke ne fit que croître son hostilité envers lui, il semblait avoir tout, alors qu'il s'en préoccupait pas.

Janvier 2001

Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvaient ensemble en travaux pratiques de chimie.

Hey, baka ! On fixe tout de suite les règles : tu ne fais rien, tu ne touches à rien et surtout tu ne me parles pas. Tu pourras avoir un bonne note grâce à moi alors profite en et ne fais pas tout foirer, déclara froidement Sasuke

Naruto resta stoïque interdit devant autant de mépris et de froideur, mais Naruto na se laissa pas faire et la colère monta :

Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends mais ce travail on le fera ensemble et je n'ai aucunement besoin de ton aide, teme !

Naruto avait crié si fort que toute la classe l'avait entendus et restait incrédule devant ce spectacle, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait élever la voix contre Sasuke, même les professeurs ne s'y risquaient. Mais c'était Naruto, jeune arrivé qui remettait le grand Sasuke Uchiwa à sa place et surtout qui l'insultait. Même Sasuke semblait surpris par la réaction de Naruto, il ne pensait qu'un être aussi insignifiant pouvait oser lui tenir tête. Il en conclut que Naruto avait beaucoup de cran soit c'était un parfait idiot.

Si tu veux, rétorqua Sasuke presque amusé par la situation.

Ils commencèrent donc la manipulation et déjà Naruto était largué, il ne comprenait absolument rien, mais fessait bonne figure ne voulant surtout pas céder face à Sasuke. Pendant que Sasuke s'occupait des boites à pétris, Naruto était chargé de vérifier le chauffage à reflux, rien de bien difficile.

Le virage a eut lieu ? demanda Sasuke à l'autre bout de la pièce

Naruto ne comprenait absolument pas ce que lui demandait Sasuke mais répondit tout de même :

Non ! avec assurance.

10 minutes plus tard, l'erlenmeyer explosa déversant toute la solution sur la table. Les produits étaient heureusement non toxiques mais le bruit provoqué alerta toute la classe y comprit Sasuke. Naruto devint encore une fois la source de moquerie de ses camarades.

Baka ! fit Sasuke, lui aussi très amusé.

Il venait de lui prouver de façon humiliante certes, mais efficace, qu'il avait toujours cour continua, Sasuke reprit ses manipulations alors que Naruto épongeait ses erreurs. A la fin même tout seul Sasuke eut la meilleure note alors que Naruto se prit un zéros. Naruto n'avait toujours pas finit de nettoyer lorsque Sasuke s'approcha de lui et lui lança avec dédain :

Tu ne sais vraiment rien, c'est consternant, baka !

Naruto voulus rétorquer une insulte quand leur enseignante vint les interrompre :

Vus votre partenariat d'aujourd'hui, je peux comprendre Sasuke si tu veux un autre coéquipier, proposa-t-elle

Non ça ira, mais la prochaine fois baka, fais ce que je te dit !

Naruto fulminait de plus en plus, Sasuke avait encore et toujours gagné, même s'il restait surprit que Sasuke veuille le garder comme coéquipier alors qu'il avait location de se débarrasser de lui.

Les semaines passèrent à devenir des mois et même des années? Naruto et Sasuke grandissaient sans pour autant arriver à se supporter, en dehors du laboratoire où ils devaient faire équipe, un fossé toujours plus grand semblait les séparer. Naruto, trouvait Sasuke méprisant et hautain et Sasuke trouvait Naruto bruyant et stupide. Mais fatalement leur chemin était toujours strictement lié, ça fessait trois ans qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même classe toujours l'un à côtés de l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

Littérature

Mars 2002

Naruto, maintenant âgé de 15 ans était à présent en dernière année de collège et sa Némésis : Sasuke aussi, toujours à table d'à côté. En trois ans, à part physiquement Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas vraiment évolués et leur relation particulière non plus.

La fin d'année approchait et l'heure était à la préparation des examens finaux. Justement, leur professeur de littérature leur rendaient leurs derniers travaux, une création libre ou aussi appelée rédaction. Avant de rendre les copies, Mr Hatake Kakashi fit un rapide résumé des copies comme toujours :

Cette nouvelle est assez surprenante pour être souligner, la meilleure note reviens à Mr Uzumaki Naruto...

Toute la classe semblait étonné et pétrifié à la fois, c'était la première fois que, Naruto le bon cancre de la classe avait la première note.

Je vous savait, un certain goût pour la littérature mais votre plume est excellente, d'une virtuosité rare...Félicitation.

Naruto ne semblait pas si ravis, il était même gêné, pour la première fois d'être le centre d'attention de la classe. Le professeur avait même insisté auprès de Naruto pour qu'il lisse au moins un passage de sa création mais en vain, Naruto refusait obstinément. Sasuke trouvait son comportement étrange, normalement Naruto ne perdait jamais une occasion de se mettre en avant.

La fin d'année approche...je sais que vous avez vos examens à préparer , mais je vous confie un dernier travail, un dossier sur un auteur de votre choix et son oeuvres complètes: De quels mouvements littéraires appartient-il ? Qui sont ses inspirations ? En quoi ses oeuvres reflètent-elles son parcours ? Je vous laisse jusqu'à mai, soit deux mois ce qui est largement puisque c'est un travail en binôme...dernière chose c'est moi qui choisit les binômes.

Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvaient à nouveau ensemble, comme toujours, sans surprise. A la fin des cours, Sasuke s'approcha machinalement de Naruto :

Nous avons très peu de temps pour faire quelque chose de présentable...Il faut donc s'y prendre le tôt possible

Je suis d'accord, opina Naruto

As-tu quelque chose de prévue, maintenant ?

Non !

Alors on vas chez moi ! ordonna Sasuke

D'accord, répéta Naruto un peu médusé par l'invitation de Sasuke.

Il devait avouer que c'était la première fois qu'il était invité chez un camarde de classe, et ça lui fessait un peu mal que sa première soit avec Sasuke.

A la sortie du collège ils se mirent à marcher, Naruto se mit derrière respectant une limite de deux mètre entre eux, il ne voulait tout de même pas être vus en compagnie de son pire ennemi.

La maison de Sasuke était à l'écart de toutes les autres, mais était sinon tout à fais normale...il s'attendait à un véritable manoir de plusieurs étages. Mais c'était une maison ordinaire qui ne transpirait pas une luxure dégoulinante, était même au contraire plutôt discrète, ce qui mit Naruto plus à l'aise.

Suis-moi ! dit soudainement Sasuke le conduisant à sa chambre.

Tu peux t'asseoir, rajouta Sasuke

Naruto lui obéit et prit la chaise juste à ses côtés.

Vaut mieux prendre un auteur assez connut, avec des oeuvres qui sont devenus des classiques, commença Sasuke

Oui, d'accord.

Puis un auteur que l'on connait tous les deux, ça nous facilitera le tâche. Quels auteurs lis-tu ? Enfin si tu sais lire ? rajouta Sasuke

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la pique de Sasuke et dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il laissa traîner ses yeux sur chaque livre, presque que captivé.

Tu as énormément de classiques français, Camus, Hugo, Musset, Pagnol, Sand que des oeuvres majeures...Tolstoï c'est impressionnant ! fit Naruto

Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être troubler, c'était la première fois que Naruto lui semblait ne pas être le pire des crétins.

Tu sais qu'on a aussi beaucoup d'auteurs japonais vraiment doués ? fit remarquer Naruto avec un petit sourire

Sasuke détourna la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il le dévisageait .

Je sais, répondit Sasuke piqué au vif.

On peut travailler sur n'importe lequel des ses auteurs? mais je t'avouerais que j'aurais préférer un romancier japonais.

Tu ne penses pas que le Japon possède une littérature riche, au delà des mangas ?

Sasuke restait stupéfait, il semblait vraiment s'intéresser à la littérature et savoir de quoi il parlait.

A qui penses-tu ? demanda Sasuke

Je sais pas si tu connais...Murakami, Murakami Haruki.

Sasuke ne répondit pas se contenta de lui présenter des livres : la Ballade l'impossible, les Amants de Spoutnik et Kafka sur le rivage.

Il est génial, non ?! demanda Naruto visiblement heureux

Hn...on choisit Murakami, fit Sasuke

Et ils continuèrent à travailler jusqu'à que la nuit tombée. Le temps passait à une vitesse, il était en osmose totale, exactement sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ils avaient chacun lu les même oeuvres et se retrouvaient sur chaque pensés. Ils devaient avoués, qu'ils appréciaient ce moment, c'était la première fois q'ils se parlaient réellement et se trouvaient déjà tellement en communs : Tolstoï, Hugo, Camus, Fitzgerald, Salinger...et tant d'autres.

Merde...quel heure est-il ? fit brusquement Naruto

Bientôt 23h30, répondit nonchalamment Sasuke.

Je devrais y aller, c'est pas poli pour tes parents, je profite de leur hospitalité.

Ils ne sont jamais là, ils vivent à Tokyo.

Tu vis donc seul ici ? questionna Naruto surprit

Hn...mais tu as raison, tes parents doivent t'attendre.

Euh...je ne pense pas...Ils sont morts ! annonça Naruto avant de s'en aller.

Naruto lui avait annoncé cela sans détournement, d'une façon si brutal que Sasuke en restait stoïque.

Quelques heures plus tard, chez Sasuke comme chez Naruto, le sommeil ne leur venaient toujours pas, toutes leurs pensées divaguaient vers l'autre. Ils s'étonnaient qu'en à peine quelques heures, ils en avaient appris plus sur l'autre qu'en plus de trois ans. Naruto était peut être plus intelligent qu'il en avait l'air et Sasuke, était peut être plus tolérant qu'il en avait l'air.


	4. Chapter 4

Épaule contre Épaule

Le lendemain vendredi, ils eurent cours comme tous les vendredi, rien dans leur comportement pouvait laisser pensé sue leur relation avait évolué, même si c'était définitivement le cas. À17h30 lorsque la journée se termina, Sasuke attendait Naruto à la sortie du collège, ils avaient prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque de Lasiko pour des recherches.

On peut faire un détour par chez moi, j'ai un truc à récupérer ! fit Naruto

Sasuke le regarda un peu contrarié , mais ne dit rien. Par chance, l'appartement de Naruto n'était pas loin, peut être à cinq minutes de Lasiko. Il vivait dans un bâtiment assez chic sur les collines. Mais l'appartement était parfaitement à l'image de Naruto, désordonné et coloré, mais la première chose que remarqua Sasuke était les livres, des centaines de livres éparpillés dans chaque recoins de l'appartement, des dizaines de piles d'au moins un mètre de long, jonchant les murs. Il y avait toute sorte de livres, des romans, des recueils, des poésies, des pièces de théâtre...tout genre confondu, des drames, des comédies, des sciences-fiction, des mangas...tout les pays semblaient représentés la France, les Etats-Unis , le Japon, la Russie...Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux s'étaient une véritable bibliothèque.

Tu as lu tous ces livres ? demanda Sasuke

Pour la plupart...oui ! répondit Naruto en continuant à chercher frénétiquement.

Qu'est ce que cherches ?

Un livre !

Tu ne trouveras rien dans ce chaos, baka ! répliqua malicieusement Sasuke

Oui...mais c'est mon chaos, teme !

Sasuke le laissa agir, il se doutait qu'il en aurait pour un moment mais ne préféra pas répliquer et provoquer une dispute inutile. Il se mit donc à se promener dans l'appartement, c'était impressionnant même la cuisine régorgait de livre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un puisse être plus passionné par la littérature que lui surtout pas Naruto. Il tomba sur _"le Parfum"_ de Süskind, il le connaissait mais n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de le lire. Il s'assit donc confortablement sur le lit de Naruto, il était déjà au tiers du livre quand Naruto, l'interpella :

C'est bon, Sasuke je l'ai !

Hn...mais la bibliothèque est fermée à présent, baka !

Naruto ne se sentit pas de riposter, il avait raison.

Qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda finalement Naruto

_"Le Parfum"_ de Süskind

Hmmmmm...exquis ! fit Naruto en mimant de humer.

Qu'est ce que tu cherchais comme livre ?

Un recueil des nouvelles de Murakami.

Bonne idée !

Ouai mais c'est trop tard maintenant, rajouta Naruto déçus

On peut travailler ici ! suggéra Sasuke

Ils commencèrent tout d'abord, par chercher les oeuvres de Murakami et à eux deux, ils en avaient déjà pas mal, puis de retracer la vie de l'auteur de sa naissance à Kobe jusqu'à ses nominations au prix Nobel de littérature.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient extrêmement efficaces, ensemble passionnés et complémentaires. Naruto fessait surgir les idées et Sasuke fessait en sorte de les réaliser. Ils avaient un beau projet, vraiment ambitieux mais qui demandait beaucoup de temps.

Il était minuit passé, Naruto était complètement affalé sur le lit? alors que Sasuke était assit sur le bureau. Ils étaient tout deux, au moins à leur troisièmes canettes de boissons énergisantes, mais ils avaient bien avancés, ils ne se quittèrent que vers 1h du matin.

Le lendemain après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque. Ils s'assirent côte à côte à même le sol, entre les étagères, les épaules collés. Ils ne parlaient pas, car à ce moment là un seul mot aurait détruire leur pure instant de communion. Seul s'immisçait entre eux le petit bruit à peine perceptible des pages qu'on tournent. Naruto cessa un moment de lire, puis observa Sasuke silencieusement, si on lui avait dit il y a une semaine qu'il se retrouverait dans cette situation avec Sasuke, il n'aurait pas pas crus. Il se dit qu'après toutes ses années Sasuke était probablement la personne la plus proche d'être son meilleur ami. Celui-ci remarquant qu'on le dévisageait leva la tête surprit :

Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Rien...rien, bafouilla Naruto rougissant

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque et que la bibliothécaire vint les déloger.

Les semaines et le mois passèrent de la même manière que la première semaine, ils se retrouvaient chez Sasuke, Naruto ou à la bibliothèque, épaule contre épaule durant des heures dans un silence étrangement agréable et plaisant. En plus de deux mois ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots mais jamais Naruto ni même Sasuke ne s'étaient sentis aussi proches de quiconque. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'évident dans leur relation, Sasuke se rendait compte qu'un tel lien, ne pouvait existe que entre Naruto et lui; et personne d'autre car malgré ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient l'avouer. Deux âmes seuls se reconnaissent toujours.

Mai 2002

Les deux mois étaient bien vite, dans deux jours il serait tant de rendre le dossier, bien évidement Sasuke et Naruto avaient terminés, ils ne leur restèrent que quelques finitions.

Il était chez Naruto; pendant que celui-ci tapait sur l'ordinateur Sasuke vagabondait dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'il remarqua une photographie, un couple tenant un enfant d'environ deux ans dans leurs bras. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Naruto et de ses défunts parents. Il remarqua ensuite que Naruto était bien issu d'un couple mixte, son père étant visiblement caucasien et sa mère japonaise.

Ce sont mes parents ! entendit-il derrière lui

C'était Naruto, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir et se sentis gêné d'avoir été curieux, mais cela ne semblait pas d'ennuyer Naruto qui rajouta :

Ils sont morts, alors que je n'avait que trois ans...je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux.

Naruto s'assit sur son lit et Sasuke le rejoignit mécaniquement.

Ils étaient grands reporters, c'est justement ainsi qu'ils se sont connus au Kosovo. Ma mère avait été envoyé par une télé japonaise et mon père, le Times new-yorkais. Après leur mariage, mon père a tout quitté pour vivre au Japon avec ma mère, ensemble ils ont recouverts tous les grands événements importants de la dernière décennie, Somalie, Irak... Et forcément avec telle vie...ils sont morts ensembles en Afghanistan, reprit difficilement Naruto, avec ce que Sasuke repéra comme un faux sourire. J'ai été par mon parrain, Jiraya un écrivain, il m'a très tôt donné le goût de l'écriture et de la littérature. J'ai envie de suivre ses traces, comme lui voyager autour du Monde puis écrire, ne faire que ça... C'est aussi pour ça que je vis seul, Jiraya a besoin de liberté et moi d'une véritable scolarité.

Après les confidences de Naruto un calme pesant, s'installa entre eux, il commençait à regretter de s'être autant livrer quand Sasuke reprit :

J'ai mes grandis avec mes deux parents et mon grand frère Itachi, de dix ans mon aîné mais dont je suis assez proche, enfin je crois cela fait plus de trois mois que je ne l'ai pas vus. Je suis né et grandis à Kyoto mais je n'ai pas pus y faire mes études car cela fait près de quatre générations que les Uchiwas font leurs études à Lasiko. Quand on est un Uchiwa, nos désirs passent après l'intérêt de la famille...enfin, surtout les intérêts de mon père. Depuis ma naissance ma vie est programmée : je ferais mes études à Lasiko, ensuite à l'université de Kyoto où j'étudierais l'économie et la politique. À la fin de mon cursus, j'entrerais dans l'entreprise familiale pour reprendre les affaires avec mon frère. Mais si ce n'était que ça, as-tu idée de ce que peut être le fait de passer après mon frère ? Il excelle dans tous les domaines, quoique je fasse, je ne lui arriverais jamais à la cheville...Enfin, je suppose que je ne dois pas me plaindre comparé à toi.

Le même silence retomba, lorsqu'un éclat de rire retentissant de Naruto explosa :

Qu'est qui t'arrives, baka ? demanda Sasuke

C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant, c'est juste surprenant ! expliqua-t-il

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire avant de rajouter:

C'est la première fois que je parles autant avec quiconque, c'est normal.

Naruto ne pus s'empêcher de se sentir flatter d'être le seul à qui Sasuke se confiait.

Le week-end, passa bien vite, lundi ils rendirent leur dossier, leur travail ils le savaient étaient parfait, ils auraient sûrement la note principale. Cependant, Naruto ne pouvait pas se retenir d'être inquiet. Durant ces deux mois, ils avaient réussit à créer un lien spécial avec Sasuke qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Il ne supporterait pas que demain matin en arrivant au collège ils fassent comme s'ils ne s'étaient rien passé entre eux.


	5. Chapter 5

Absence

C'est donc avec énormément d'appréhension que Naruto se rendit en cours ce matin. Il ne trouva pas Sasuke dans le hall, comme d'habitude, les cours commencèrent et Sasuke n'était toujours pas là, il voulus croire que Sasuke était en retard, même si c'était inhabituel de sa part. L'après-midi, il dut se rendre à l'évidence Sasuke était absent, le lendemain aussi, une semaine passa ainsi.

Naruto devenais de plus en plus troublé, il passait même que Sasuke l'évitait, ou pire qu'il avait déménagé sans le prévenir. A la seul pensée de l'avoir perdu son cœur se resserrait et il suffoquait. Sasuke était le seul à l'avoir sorti de sa solitude, il était inconcevable qu'il le quitte. Naruto commençait à devenir irrationnel, il ne pensait plus qu'à Sasuke. Combien de fois avait-il voulu aller chez lui pour le voir ? Combien de fois avait-il voulu demander de ses nouvelles aux professeurs ? Mais il avait peur de passer pour quelqu'un obsessionnel, donc se retenait. Cependant au bout du 18 ème jours d'absence, en sortant du collège Naruto se rendit directement chez Sasuke. Il hésitait quelques minutes au pas de la porte, mais finit par sonner. Il attendit près de 30 minutes à la porte, avant de prendre conscience, Sasuke était partit. Il avait surement déménagé et était sortit de sa vie pour toujours.

De retour à l'appartement, Naruto était blasé et à nouveau blessé, il suffisait qu'il s'attache à quelqu'un pour qu'aussitôt il parte. Tout le monde le quitte, ses parents, Jiraya et maintenant Sasuke...il devrait le savoir à savoir à présent.

Juin 2002

Cela fessait déjà un mois que Sasuke était parti, il s'efforçait de pas y penser mais la place vide à côté de lui ne fessait que lui renvoyer, inlassablement l'image son ami perdu. Avec juin, les révisions pour l'examen s'intensifiait, Naruto avait donc de quoi s'occuper, sans toute fois y parvenir. Il somnolait presque en cours de littérature lorsqu'il entendit :

Est-ce que quelqu'un habite près de chez Sasuke ou sait simplement où il vit ? J'aimerais qu'il ait les cours qu'il a manqué avant que l'examen ne débute !

Naruto était abasourdit et il se mit à espérer, se pouvait-il que Sasuke n'est pas déménagé, il leva donc la main.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto avançait, dossier sous le bras vers Sasuke, heureux et à la fois inquiet. Il ne savait pas comment Sasuke réagirait en le voyant ou si dénierait lui donner des explications sur son absence. Arrivé à la rue, il constata que la demeure de Sasuke était éclairée et ne put contenir un sourire, il était là c'était sûr. Il avança donc et sonna, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit...sur une femme d'un certain âge, déboussolé Naruto resta paralysé.

Oui ! fit-elle sortant ainsi Naruto de sa stupeur.

Je...je suis Naruto Uzumaki, un camarade de classe de Sasuke et on m'a chargé de lui donner les cours qu'il a manqué, marmonna Naruto décontenancé.

Je vois, répondit-elle en l'accompagnant à rentrer. Sasuke est dans sa chambre.

Elle l'accompagna donc jusqu'à sa chambre et toqua doucement :

Sasuke...c'est moi, il y a un ami qui veut te voir ! prévient-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte

Ils pénètrent dans l'entre de l'adolescent, et le découvrit allongé un livre à la main.

Je vous laisse seul... annonça-t-elle avant de les quitter

Sasuke regardait Naruto, d'un regard perçant et extrêmement froid, qui troubla Naruto et s'installa une atmosphère pesante dans la chambre.

Salut ! dit Naruto cassant enfin le silence

Qu'est que tu fais là ? demanda sèchement Sasuke

C-Comme t'es pas venus depuis un moment...on m'a chargé de te donner les cours que tu as manqué...parce que les examens approchent, expliqua difficilement Naruto, étrangement gêné.

Hn...

Je pose le dossier sur ton bureau, rajouta Naruto et le silence retomba bien vite.

Naruto comprenait instinctivement que Sasuke n'était pas dans son état habituel, il sentait en lui plus d'agressivité autant que de peine et de désarroi.

Ça va ? demanda Naruto préoccupé. Tu n'es pas venus en cours de plus d'un mois et je me...

En quoi ça te regardes ? le coupa brutalement , d'une voix si cassante et sévère que Naruto ne pus continué, il était réellement blessé et déçut mais fit bonne figure et répondit :

En rien...tu as raison, avant de s'en aller où plutôt s'enfuir devant l'humiliation infligé.

Au départ de Naruto, Sasuke comprit qu'il avait été injuste envers Naruto et le regrettait sincèrement, il ne voulait faire de mal à personne surtout pas Naruto...mais il avait l'impression que tout lui échappait et que sa tête allait exploser. Dans une rage non contrôlé, il lança le livre qu'il avait dans les mains, celui-ci atterrit avec fracas sur son bureau, explosant toute sa chambre.

Une semaine plus tard, les examens commencèrent et Sasuke fit son retour à Lasiko. Naruto ressentait que depuis son retour, Sasuke n'était plus le même, mais pas simplement vis à vis de lui, mais de tout le monde. Il était plus sombre et grave...comme si quelque chose s'était éteint en lui, sans que Naruto ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Néanmoins, Sasuke lui avait très bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune légitimité à se préoccuper de sa vie et Naruto le respectait...en somme on pouvait dire que tout était redevenus comme avant.

Les élèves de Lasiko étaient dans l'attente des résultats des examens, mais pour Naruto l'été avait déjà commencé : les fleurs exposaient leurs plus belles couleurs, aucun nuage ne venait troublé l'harmonie du soleil et du ciel bleu et on pouvait déjà entendre les milliers de cliquetis des insectes.

Naruto profitait du magnifique paysage que lui offrait la Nature, une forêt en plein éveil, quand son regard se posa sur une silhouette bien trop familière.

Sasuke, souffla-t-il presque las à présent

Il était assis, le regard au loin, fixant rien d'autre qu'un point fixe devant lui, pensif. A ce moment là, Naruto aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui pouvait le préoccupé quand il aperçut des perles brillantes jonchées sont visage.

Il pleure, dit péniblement Naruto comme s'il arrivait à ressentir sa peine.

Il n'hésita pas et se dirigea vers Sasuke, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, ni comment réagirait Sasuke à sa vue mais une force en lui guidait ses pas, balayant tous doutes ou hésitations...il fallait qu'il soit auprès de Sasuke. Il arriva devant Sasuke, qui tellement surprit ne pris même pas la peine de cacher ses larmes :

Qu'est que tu fais ici encore, baka ? lança méchamment Sasuke

J'habite pas loin, répondit tout de même Naruto

Ça ne réponds pas à ma question...Puis qu'est ce que as à me fixer comme ça ?! Dégage !

Est-ce que ça va, Sasuke ? demanda Naruto le plus tendrement possible, ce qui surprit Sasuke. Comment pouvait-il encore s'inquiéter pour lui après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il voulait être seul, il n'avait pas besoin de lui ? Une colère démesuré le gagna et son visage s'assombrit :

TU NE PEUX PAS ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE ! ON EST PAS AMIS TOUS LES DEUX ! JE N'AIS PAS BESOIN DE TOI, BAKA ALORS...

Il fut couper quand Naruto d'un geste des plus spontané et doux, le prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte si affectueuse et délicate que toute la colère qu'il ressentait, disparut brusquement. Ils restèrent près de 10 minutes enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se calme complètement. Ils s'assirent doucement l'un à coté de l'autre, les larmes roulèrent sur les longues joues de Sasuke sous le regard bienveillant de Naruto :

Mon frère est mort, lui révéla subitement Sasuke.

Après ses aveux, durant plus de 30 minutes, un silence complet prit place, même la ville avait arrêté sa frénétique agitation pour respecter, cet instant.

Il s'est tué dans un accident de voiture, il n'a pas vus que le feu était rouge...une seule erreur sûrement la seule de sa vie et elle lui est fatale.

...

C'est injuste comme même !

Ils restèrent encore toute la matinée, assis l'un à coté de l'autre à observer Lasiko se réveillé doucement dans un silence agréable et doux. Vers midi quand le soleil était à son zénith, ils se quittèrent dans ce même silence.

De retour chez lui, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Naruto, il avait réussit là où tout le monde avait échoué...il n'avait besoin que de sa présence pour que instantanément, le trou de son cœur se remplit.


	6. Chapter 6

Amis

Sasuke et Naruto ne se revirent qu'au moment des résultats, chacun d'entre eux ayant évidement obtenus leur diplôme. Ils s'étaient à peine échangés quelques regards et sourires complices, sans toutefois s'adressés directement la parole. Naruto avait l'impression qu'ils étaient revenus au point de départ, mais refusait de faire le premier pas à nouveau, il était temps que ça soit Sasuke de lui montrer qu'il tenait lui, et aussi à leur relation. Cela, Sasuke le comprit d'un regard et pour la première de sa vie ravala son ego et se dirigea vers Naruto, quand le principal le retint :

Mes félicitations Mr Uchiwa...vous êtes le major de votre promotion.

Merci ! fit Sasuke, voulant écourter la discussion, cependant le principal ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Au même moment, Naruto apercevant que Sasuke était occupé décida de partir, tout de même un peu déçut. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke fut libérer, il chercha Naruto mais celui-ci était déjà loin. Mais Sasuke n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement, il ne voulait pas attendre 2 mois avant de pouvoir parler avec Naruto, il n'allait sûrement pas accepter d'être à nouveau séparer de lui aussi longtemps. Il commença par son appartement, qu'il trouva vide, alors il ne restait que la bibliothèque. Sasuke savait exactement où trouver Naruto, à leur place, au 2ème étage de la bibliothèque de Lasiko, à l'écart où tout à l'odeur du vieux papier, entre les romans et les poèmes, collé au mur, assis par terre et la tête enfouis dans un livre. A cette vue, Sasuke retenir son sourire :

Je savais que j'allais te trouver ici ! lança-t-il, surprenant ainsi Naruto

Il s'assit à sa place, juste auprès de Naruto, épaule contre épaule et prit lui aussi un livre dans sa pile.

Tu es partis bien vite...tu aurais pus m'attendre, lui reprocha Sasuke

Tu semblais occupé, répondit Naruto

Tu devrais dire que le principal ne voulait pas me lâcher, rétorqua Sasuke

Tu m'as cherché ?

Hn ! avoua Sasuke sans détour. La prochaine fois attends moi.

Oui, répondit Naruto un sourire niai au visage.

Naruto se devait d'être honnête, il était heureux d'avoir fait attendre Sasuke et surtout que celui-ci tienne assez à lui pour le réclamer, le contentait encore plus que voulu.

Ils restèrent le reste de la matinée à lire, comme auparavant puis à midi tout naturellement ils se rendirent chez Naruto pour déjeuner comme Naruto n'était pas un grand cuisinier ils se contentèrent de ramens instantanés, sa spécialité.

Que vas-tu faire pendant les vacances ? demanda Naruto pour faire la conversation.

Mes parents m'ont proposé de passer les vacances à Kyoto comme d'habitude mais je crois que je vais refuser sans Itachi, ça ne sera pas pareille...et toi ?

Je ne sais pas encore, il faut voir avec Jiraya.

Hn...tu peux rester ici, Lasiko n'est pas mal l'été. On pourra faire des randonnées...ou traîner si tu préfères, proposa Sasuke

Tu me proposes de passer les vacances avec toi ?! dit Naruto d'une voix taquine, qui exaspéra Sasuke qui se renfrogna.

Naruto avait conscience que ça avait été surement vraiment dur pour Sasuke de lui demander une telle chose, il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner quand il en avait l'occasion.

J'accepte...répondit finalement Naruto. Alors arrêtes de bouder ! rajouta-il en riant

Je ne boude pas ! rétorqua Sasuke

Si tu boudes et tu boudes tout le temps ! plaisanta Naruto

Non !

Si !

Cette dispute puérile dura au moins une heure, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke soit lassé et retourna chez lui où il était obligé de dîner en famille à cause de la présence exceptionnelle de son père Fugaku Uchiwa. Puis l'enfance Sasuke se sentait toujours mal à l'aise au coté de son père, enfin c'était pas comme s'il existait quelqu'un que Fugaku n'impressionnait pas .

Je ne compte pas retourner à Kyoto durant les vacances, annonça courageusement Sasuke.

Quoi ! fit sa mère

Tu ne nous l'apprends que maintenant ! le blâma son père

Ma décision n'a été prise que aujourd'hui, expliqua Sasuke

Pourquoi tu veux rester seul à Lasiko ? Kyoto ne te plais plus ? questionna Mikoto inquiète

Ce n'est pas ça mère, seulement je pense avoir besoin de rester au calme quelque temps.

Je comprends, mais l'idée que tu passes les vacances seul ne me plais pas.

Je ne serais pas seul , je passerais mes vacances avec un ami.

Quel ami ? demanda Mikoto

Surtout depuis quand tu as un ami ? fit froidement Fugaku

C'est Naruto Uzumaki, un camarade de classe, tu l'as même rencontrée.

Oui, je m'en souviens mais ça reste près de 2 mois...voulus dire Mikoto lorsque son père la coupa.

C'est une très bonne idée...Sasuke est un homme à présent Mikoto alors cesse de le materner, le défendit Fugaku

Sasuke avait comprit que son père ne prenait pas sa défense car il avait confiance en lui, mais plutôt parce que l'idée de voir son fils se forger une amitié masculine et virile comme tous les autres garçons et surtout lui, lui plaisait fortement. Fugaku n'avait toujours eut qu'un objectif façonner ses fils à son image, il avait parfaitement réussit avec Itachi, mais avait toujours eut plus de mal avec Sasuke, le rebelle de la famille, qui refusait de se plier aux convenances de la société, préférant la compagnie "sordide" de ses livres. Alors Sasuke se fessant son premier ami et surtout passant de vrais vacances à faire des trucs de jeune de son âge, était un premier pas.

Chez Naruto, l'annonce se passa disons plus calmement :

Comment ça tu viens pas avec moi à Osaka ? fit Jiraya

Oui...je reste à Lasiko avec Sasuke

Qui est-ce Sasuke ? Je le connais ?

Non...c'est un ami.

Un ami...et que contez-vous faire durant 2 mois ?

Je sais pas traîner.

Traîner, c'est pas très sérieux tout ça...mais surtout pas de bêtises ! prévint Jiraya perplexe, de toute façon je compte bien venir te surveiller !

Les véritables vacances débutèrent fin juin et Naruto et Sasuke se voyaient tous les jours sans exceptions. On pouvait même dire qu'une certaine routine s'était installée entre eux, sans pour autant cela ne déplaisent à l'un ou l'autre. Le matin, ils se réveillaient tôt pour aller courir dans le forêts environnantes puis déjeunaient le plus souvent chez l'Uchiwa, car la maison était plus grande et surtout il était le seul à savoir cuisiner. L'après-midi, ils se baignaient dans la piscine de Sasuke ou plutôt s'amusaient à se noyer et passaient des heures à dévorer des livres cachés à leur place de la bibliothèque, épaule contre épaule. Le soir, ils dînaient en tête à tête, dehors dans un stand de ramen pour faire plaisir à Naruto puis complétait la soirée avec un bon film.

Ces journées pourraient paraître répétitifs et monotones pour n'importe qui, sauf nos deux protagonistes, ces premiers 21 jours avaient étés les meilleurs de leur vie. Quand ils étaient ensembles, il n'avaient pas besoins de faux-semblants ou de même de trop parler, l'essentiel ils le comprenaient simplement par des regards, s'en était même magique par moment. Puis c'était un duo explosif, une heure ne pouvait pas passer sans qu'ils se chamaillent toujours pour des broutilles, avec eux deux ensembles il y avait toujours quelque chose.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lit

Août 2002

Il était déjà plus de minuit et nos deux protagonistes n'étaient toujours pas endormis, comme à leur habitude ils flânaient chez Sasuke, Naruto allongé de tout son long sur le lit de Sasuke commençait à s'assoupir.

Hey, baka ! fit Sasuke pour le réveiller

Hmmmm...grogna Naruto déjà dans un autre état.

Sasuke comprit qu'il était trop tard, Naruto était déjà dans les doux bras de Morphée, et même lui était exténué, ils avaient passé la journée dans les collines de Lasiko et ne souhait à présent plus qu'une chose dormir. Il ne réfléchit donc pas plus et s'allongea tout naturellement au côté de Naruto.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que leur visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien qu'il sentait le souffle chaud et doux de Naruto se plaquer contre son visage, qu'il prit conscience de l'ambiguïté de la situation, sans pour autant que cela ne le gêne. Il appréciait le fait de savoir Naruto aussi près de lui, étrangement ça le rassurait et le calmait. Il resta plus d'un quart d'heure à le contempler et à le détailler, il s'amusait du nouveau visage que lui offrait Naruto, celui d'un petit ange délicat. Il ne tenta donc pas de retenir ce geste affectueux et spontané, d'un geste de main, il posa des doigts sur la joue bronzé de Naruto et la caressa délicatement, à ce contact Naruto frémit légèrement.

Le lendemain matin, il était déjà plus de 10h mais exceptionnellement, nos deux amis étaient toujours endormis dans l'intimité et la douceur du lit. Ils auraient pus continuer encore toute la journée si un corps étranger n'était pas venus les déranger. C'était la mère de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiwa, elle venait d'arriver à Lasiko avec son maris pour rendre visite à leur fils. Elle pénétra donc doucement dans la chambre pour le réveiller tendrement, elle observa son fils encore endormis, attendris par le spectacle quand elle remarqua un mouvement dans le lit, le drap glissa, laissant apercevoir une tête blonde. Complètement surprise, Mikoto ne put retenir un cris strident qui réveilla brusquement Naruto et Sasuke.

Maman...que fais-tu là ? cria Sasuke désemparé par la situation

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, qu'alarmer par le cris de sa femme Fugaku aussi fit son entrée dans la chambre.

Que se passe-il ici ? demanda-t-il

Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé de sa vie, il trouvait la situation dés plus gênante, il avait l'impression que ses parents l'avaient en flagrant délit si bien qu'il était paralysé par la honte même si bien entendus, il ne c'était rien passé avec Naruto.

Naruto voyant le malaise s'installé et surtout la réaction de Sasuke, préféra quitter la chambre lorsque Fugaku le retint :

Vous devez être Naruto ?

Oui...oui...c'est bien moi ! répondit difficilement Naruto

On vous laisse vous habillez, on vous attends ! déclara-t-il avant de partir

Même après le départ de ses parents, Sasuke restait tendu et l'atmosphère était lourde.

C'était tes parents je suppose ?! fit Naruto en riant pour les détendre l'ambiance.

Je ne vois ce qui est drôle, baka !

Tu n'as pas comprit...c'était comme si tes parents nous avaient surpris à...

NE DIT PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! s'énerva brusquement Sasuke

NON...MAIS QU'EST CE QUI T'ARRIVES ?

RHABILLES-TOI ! lança Sasuke sèchement

C'est donc dans un silence pesant que les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, tentant chacun de masquer leur animosités respectives.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à quatre devant un petit-déjeuner digne des plus grands buffets. Naruto ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas comment se comporter devant les Uchiwas et son seul soutien, Sasuke semblait le fuir du regard, il garda donc le silence.

Qu'avez-vous fais durant ce mois de vacance ? commença Mikoto

Rien de particulier...on a visité les environs, répondit Sasuke

Mais j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé !

Hn

Ils continuèrent à échanger des banalités devant le silence de Naruto et Fugaku.

Il n'est pas très bavard ton ami ! fit Mikoto

C'est parce qu'il n'a rien à ajouter, répondit Sasuke

Laisse-le parler ! intervint Fugaku

Euh...je n'ai rien à ajouter, affirma Naruto sentant le regard noir de Sasuke sur lui.

Naruto, j'espère que ce n'est pas notre réveil titanesque qui vous a ôtez la parole, plaisanta Fugaku

Non...non je vous rassure, rit Naruto

Mais vous ne m'avez pas prévenus de votre arrivée ! rétorqua Sasuke

Je suis encore chez moi ! lança Fugaku sèchement

On voulait simplement te voir et savoir si tu t'allais bien.

À la fin du repas, Sasuke accompagna Naruto sans décrocher à seul mot, une fois à la porte celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de partir sans explications :

Bon qu'est ce qui t'arrives depuis ce matin ?

Rien !

Je vois bien que depuis ce matin, tu veux te débarrasser de moi !

...

Tu as honte, c'est ça...tu as honte que tes parents te voient avec moi !

Arrêtes c'est pas ça ! se défendit Sasuke

Mais si c'est ça...t'arrives même pas à me regarder dans les yeux

Ouai et c'est normal ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu dormes dans mon lit et surtout pourquoi tu t'es déshabillé ? Pour qui tu me prends ?

Tu es vraiment trop con, siffla Naruto. Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai plus l'intention de te mettre mal à l'aise.

Suite à leur première vraie dispute, Naruto et Sasuke ne se virent plus durant près de trois semaines. Sasuke resta avec ses parents alors que Jiraya vint rendre visite à Naruto. Les vacances arrivaient à leur fin et Sasuke devait avouer que Naruto lui manquait énormément. Il refusait d'être à l'origine de la fin ce lien qu'il entretenait avec Naruto.

Septembre 2002

La rentrée était dans quelques jours et Sasuke avait enfin trouvé le courage de venir s'excuser auprès de Naruto.

Sasuke, souffla Naruto surpris de le retrouver au pas de sa porte.

Salut ! fit simplement celui-ci

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Naruto sur la défensif

Je suis venus te voir.

Il est plus de 22h, rétorqua Naruto

Je sais ! fit Sasuke en rentrant dans l'appartement sans se préoccuper de Naruto. Il alla s'asseoir et découvrit un livre :

Je ne savais pas que tu étais amateur de poésie !

J'aime toute les littératures, répondit Naruto

Après ce bref échange le silence remplit à nouveau la pièce.

Tu m'en veux toujours à ce que je vois ! commença Sasuke

Tu as été un vrai con

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis mis en colère contre toi...j'ai juste péter les plombs...je...tu sais que je ne le pensais pas.

Devant le difficile monologue de Sasuke, Naruto avait préférer rester silencieux :

Si je comprends bien...ce sont des excuses parce que je n'ai toujours pas entendus...

C'est tout ce que tu auras, le coupa Sasuke

Naruto ria devant la moue boudeuse de Sasuke.

Il était à présent plus de minuit et Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvaient tout naturellement allongés ensemble sur le lit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sasuke...tu dors ?

Oui...laisse-moi ! répliqua Sasuke

Très drôle...j'ai pas sommeil.

Hn...

Je me demandais...comment ça se passera quand on rentrera au lycée ?

Comment ça ?!

Euh...tous les deux, ne fais pas semblant de pas comprendre.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, répondit simplement Sasuke

Oui mais au lycée ça sera différent tu penses pas ?

Pour le rassurer Sasuke posa doucement sa tête sur le torse nu de Naruto, celui-ci était tellement surpris par ce geste resta figé mais profita tout de même de l'instant.

Je suis pas prêt de te lâcher ! avoua Naruto

Alors ne me lâche pas ! répondit Sasuke


End file.
